


Карусель

by admiraless



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Gen, High School, Minor Character Death, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiraless/pseuds/admiraless
Summary: «Погоня за тихим черноволосым парнем не может продолжаться вечно» —  уверяет себя Аиши, закапывая в сырую землю ещё одну соперницу.





	Карусель

**Author's Note:**

> Melanie Martinez – Carousel

Сколько бы попыток она не предпринимала, Ямада в очередной раз ускользал от неё.  
Отправляясь домой вместе со своей грубой подружкой, надолго задерживаясь в клубе кулинарии, либо же отправляясь готовиться к школьному спектаклю на пару с лидеркой клуба драмы.

Ему никогда не узнать, почему Наджими неожиданно начала творить такие отвратительные вещи.  
Ему никогда не узнать, как человек, считающий готовку едва ли не смыслом жизни, смог получить отравление от собственной еды.

Не помочь столь талантливому парню, а заодно и упустить возможность привлечь в клуб ещё одного ученика, было бы преступлением для Кизаны Сунобу.  
Ах, очень жаль, что пол на сцене помыли слишком хорошо.  
Возможно, будущая популярная актриса Японии, попадает в больницу с сотрясением мозга.

«Произошёл несчастный случай» — уверяют учителя, стараясь не допустить паники между учениками школы.  
Девушки и парни, одиночки и самые популярные — пропадают и те, и другие. О многих ничего не слышно ещё с начала месяца. 

Количество участников клуба боевых искусств всё увеличивается, Будо Масута уверяет, что сможет защитить всех.  
Но посвящая большую часть своего свободного времени клубу, он совсем забывает про себя. Очень уставший он собрался было покинуть школу, но дальше дверей не доходит.  
Упавший на голову кирпич лишает школу одного из самых сильных учеников, а учащихся в ней — надежды на спасение. Оку Руто отправляют в ближайшую психиатрическую больницу после того, как она набрасывается на сестёр Басу с ножом. 

Список жертв можно продолжать бесконечно, но даже несмотря на это Таро продолжает смотреть на других, как бы Аиши не пыталась добиться его внимания. 

Они кружатся и кружатся, словно лошади на карусели. Неизвестно, получится ли догнать свою любовь, но Аяно не оставит попыток. Погоня напоминает ей длинную страшную сказку, концовка которой ещё не была написана. И стоит только подойти и протянуть руку, как он снова пропадает.

Кажется, что даже если оградить его от остального мира и обвесить стены фотографиями девушки, Ямада даже среди них найдёт пустое серое место. Не находись Риоба Аиши за территорией Японии, она бы быстро предоставила прекрасное решение данной проблемы, но появившийся из ниоткуда журналист продолжал ставить палки в колёса. Аяно чувствует себя накрепко приклеенной к этой бесконечной карусели.


End file.
